Alone
by redoctober523
Summary: What happens when Hermione's boyfriend tells her that he has been cheating on her for the past 5 months on their 1st anniversary? What happens when Draco Malfoy comes along to help her?
1. Default Chapter

Alone

By: DumDumDitz23

A Hermione and Draco Story

Disclaimer: Yeah right, like I own Harry Potter!

Stuff in (…) is my thoughts. Okay? Get it, got it, good!

Harry's POV

Hermione and Ron have been going out for 1 year, since 6th year. Today is their 1st anniversary. But I know a secret about Ron that Hermione doesn't know. He's been cheating on her for 3 months. I couldn't believe it! He told me 2 weeks ago. He said he was going to break it off with Hermione on their 1st anniversary. That would be today.

Flashback

"Hi Harry" Ron said nervously.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry said.

I just wanna tell you that I've been cheating on Mione for about 5 months now, and I'm going to break up with her on our anniversary.

Harry just stood there gaping at him. "What!" Harry screamed, as the others stared at them in the common room. "I can't believe you would cheat on her! You said you loved her! You don't cheat on people you love! It's like a rule! Even Malfoy doesn't cheat on his girlfriends!"

"How would you know that? Did you ask him? Did you go up to him and say 'Hey Malfoy, do you cheat on your girlfriends?'" Ron screamed.

"I just think that you should wait to break up with her. It would break her heart. Or you could do it now." Harry said, frustrated.

"No, I'm going to break up with her on August 31st! Do you have anything else to say!" Ron screamed, again.

"Just do it gently, okay?" Harry said sympathetically.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Ron said, defeated.

End Flashback

That day is today. The day Ron breaks up with Hermione. Let's see how she takes it.

Later that day

"Hey Mione!" Ron said.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" she said.

"Nothing really. You ready to go on our anniversary date?" Ron said excitedly.

"Yep, yep, all ready." She said.

"Then let's go."

Later on their date

"Wow Ron, this place looks expensive. Do you really want to eat here?" Hermione asked.

"Anything for you." He said. (I know what your thinking, really stupid story so far, well too bad! Just read the rest of this freaking story! Grrrrrr! I'm demented, just to let you know, but you probably already figured that out. Not to hard to notice! Hahaha!)

"Ce qui vous aimez passer commande?" the waiter asked.

"Je prendrai la salade de poulet avec le dressage de ranch." Hermione said in French.

"Hermione…umm… I can't read or speak in French. Could you help me?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Sure Ron." Hermione said. "What do you want?"

"Um…. How about that one?" Ron said pointing to escargots.

"Ron, I don't think you want that one." Hermione said laughing at him.

"And why may I ask Miss Granger?"

"Because escargots are snails." Hermione said laughing even harder.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Ron said blushing.

"Of course you didn't, otherwise, you wouldn't have wanted it." Hermione said laughing once again.

"Il aura la mere entrée que moi." Hermione said. (Sorry about the French! I don't know how to do those things above the letters like that accents aigu and grave.)

"Oui." The waiter answered, becoming impatient.

"So… what did you order for me?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just the usual, pig guts." Hermione answered.

"Ewww, you ordered us pig guts? What were you thinking! That's discusti-"Hermione cut him off.

"I was just joking Ron. Cool it!" Hermione said.

"Then, what did you order?" Ron asked, kind of scared.

"Chicken salad with ranch dressing." Hermione answered.

"Oh, okay, good. You scared me back there." Ron answered placing his hand on his heart.

"It's okay. I just wanted to see you expressi-" Hermione was cut off by some girl calling Ron's name.

"Ron! What are you doing here? You said you would come by today and play." The girl said seductively.

"Ron, what is she talking about?" Hermione asked, scared about what he was going to say.

"Um... Hermione, I don't know how to say this so I will give you the short version. I've been cheating on you for the past 5 months with Lavender." Ron said.

Hermione had tears welling up in her eyes now, and some running down her cheeks. "How could you Ron? I thought we were doing fine. Why would you do this to me, and on our anniversary?"

Ron was about to answer, but Lavender beat him to it. "He was bored with you. You're such a prude. I give him what he wants." Lavender said in a matter-of-factly sort of tone.

"You bastard! I hate you!" Hermione said as she slapped Ron so hard, she hard a crack.

She ran out of the restaurant crying even harder. She ran into something, or rather someone. That someone had a very hard chest. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Get off me!" Hermione screamed as he toppled on her, not on purpose mind you.

"Ouch! Granger, is that you?" Draco said as he got up.

"What do you want Malfoy? Do you want to ruin my anniversary too?" Hermione asked crying even harder than before. (If that's possible)

"What happened? Why are you crying so hard?" Draco asked in a caring voice.

"Why the hell do you care?" Hermione practically screamed at him.

"Because I don't like it when you cry." He said, blushing a little bit.

"Really?" Hermione said smiling a little bit.

"Yeah. So, what happened that ruined your anniversary?" He asked.

"That bastard was cheating on me for 5 months! How could I be so stupid? And he told me own our 1st anniversary! He broke up with me on our anniversary!" Hermione cried out, now clutching on to Draco. (Damn, I wish I could touch him. wink wink)

"So, the weasel was cheating on you? Wow, he is a bastard." Draco said as his faced flashed with anger and rage. (Did that make sense?)

Hermione laughed at his face. "What are you laughing at?" Draco asked.

"Your face looked really funny!" Hermione laughed out.

"Awww, thanks. I feel so loved!" Draco said. (Hey Cole! Did you read that! Hahaha!)

"You should!" Hermione said.

Just then, Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione. It was a gentle, loving kiss that Hermione loved. (Too many love's in one sentence!) They both felt an electric spark (not real electricity) when they kissed.

"Thanks, I needed that." Hermione said, smiling.

"Anytime, anytime." Draco said, smiling as well.

"So, do you want to come to my apartment and talk?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Hermione said smiling as they walked away into the moonlight with Draco's arm around her waist. (I wish his arm was around _my _waist. That would be better!)

Thanx for reading my story! It was my 2nd! My first sucked so I wrote a new one! You like? Review!

Board Meeting

Ron- Hey, how come you made me the bad guy? And why is Hermione with Malfoy? She's supposed to be with me!

Dumdumditz23- Hey! I'm the writer here, so I make up the story! Besides, you're boring and ugly! She needs someone hot to be with! Muahahahaha!

Draco- Yeah! Listen to her! She has a point! A very good point indeed. Hey, maybe we could hook up later! (Like this would ever happen!)

Dumdumditz23 wakes up from very entertaining dream and screams. "That dream was cool! (Would have been cooler with Jake Epstein though. sighs Oh well.)


	2. Not so Alone anymore

**Alone**

**Dumdumditz23**

**-Chapter 2-**

When Hermione and Draco got back to his apartment, they talked about the year ahead (sorry, I forgot to say that they were going to be in 7th year!) As it turns out, Hermione was Head Girl and Draco was Head Boy. They would be going to school in 2 days.

"I can't believe that we're going to be the heads!" Hermione squealed.

"Whoa, don't squeal like that. It's really annoying!" Draco said holding his ears.

"Yeah, it'll be cool, except I'll be single again. That bastard" she mumbled under her breath.

"Don't get worked up about it. At least he didn't propose and then cheat on you." Draco said.

Hermione started crying. "The thing is, I thought he was going to propose! He sounded so nervous and excited, and why did he do that! 5 months! 5 whole months!" Hermione cried out.

Draco hugged her and told her comforting words. Hermione soon calmed down. Well not really soon, but like 10 minutes. (Is 10 minutes soon?) She calmed down and looked into his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him gently, but soon deepened the kiss. He pressed his tongue on his teeth, and she opened her mouth. They were soon making out on his bed (they're not having sex!), tongues battling for dominance. After 1 hour of that (wow, they must be tired! Hahaha!) , they stopped and with one last tender kiss, they fell asleep in each other's arms. (I want his arms around me!)

Next morning-

Hermione woke up at 9:30 that morning in Draco's arms. She just stared at him thinking. 'Wow, he's really hot. And he's nice, and gentle, and a lot of things. I think I like him.' Draco was thinking about the same things, except about Hermione. (Well duh!) 'Wow, she's so hot. And nice, and mind, and everything I wasn't before. How I didn't see this? Oh, yeah, I was an ass back then.'

"Hey, um…, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um… I was wondering if you like wanted to do something today, or something." Draco stuttered out.

"Umm… like a date?

"Uh… yeah, if that's alright with you."

"I'd love to." She answered smiling. He leaned over and kissed her. Soon enough, they were making out again.

Hours later they went to the Three Broomsticks and had some butterbeer. They walked around Hogsmead hand in hand. As they were walking, they saw Ron and Lavender making out against a wall. (There's a lot of making out in this chapter) Draco put an arm around her waist as she started to shake with fury. Ron and Lavender broke apart and saw Draco with his arm around Hermione. Ron glared at Hermione and Draco. Lavender noticed this and started to kiss Ron's neck and soon he forgot about them. (Freak)

Hermione and Draco went back to his apartment. Once they got inside, Hermione broke down in tears. Draco caught her before she reached the ground and just sat on the floor holding her and telling her soothing words.

"It's okay Mione. It's okay. I'm here." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. After she stopped crying, they just held onto each other. Hermione got up and sat down on his bed. Draco followed her. They soon were holding each other again. They fell asleep again in each other's arms.

Hermione woke up at 1:45 and owled Harry about what Ron did.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron, that evil bastard, has been cheating on me for 5 months with Lavender! I slapped him good for it though. Draco and I, I think, are together now after he helped me when I ran out of the restaurant. I'll talk to you tomorrow on the train!_

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

She went back to sleep dreaming of Draco, as he was of her.

Thanx for reviewing!

Lotsa love,

Dumdumditz23


End file.
